Ruined Friendship
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: I'm a rock for both House and Wilson. I don't know how I'm supposed to do this when I'm barely keeping myself together. In the wake of "Wilson's Heart," Cuddy tries to be strong for Wilson and House. Huddy
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I don't own House, M.D.

Amber Volakis is dead, and I don't know what to do.

Wilson is grieving and blaming House. House is guilty, hurt, and devastated. He thinks Wilson hates him.

I'm a rock for both House and Wilson. I don't know how I'm supposed to do this when I'm barely keeping myself together.

Everything hurts. If Wilson isn't crying, House is. And I'm crying with both of them. House thinks that Wilson hates him, but I know that Wilson doesn't feel that way. He's just feeling resentful right now, but House isn't convinced of that.

"What are you thinking about?" House asked me. Luckily, it had been six hours since his last crying jag, and I know I'm going to be worn out. Amber's funeral is in a few hours.

House can't go. Wilson probably wouldn't even let him if he could.

It's been a bad few days. Dr. Hadley came to me and admitted that she has Huntington's disease. I told House, because he had suspected it before. He hadn't looked at the results. He ended up crying over that, which says something.

"Nothing," I lied. He stared at me, but let it go.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that," I pointed out.

"I have a headache," House admitted.

"Take your pain medication when it comes," I reminded him.

He tries to smile at me, but I know that he doesn't want to. He and Wilson are so depressed that they're dragging me down with them.

I can only hope things will get better in the next few weeks. Wilson took two weeks off work. House is off until I can say he can come back.

I'm going home with him again, just like I did before.

He needs me.

TBC

* * *

This is just the prologue. Please review. It's important so I know how to become a better writer. I've had this idea in my head since yesterday, but I was having such a bad day after the Bones and House season finales that I couldn't think straight. The next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

House gets discharged tomorrow. Amber's funeral occurred a few days ago.

It wasn't a good day. Wilson cried so hard he threw up. I ended up crying with him.

Then went back to the hospital, and House was crying because he couldn't go. The bus accident and everything afterwards made him extremely vulnerable. I cried with House too.

I hope things get better soon. I don't know how much more angst I can take.

"I'm hungry," House whined.

"It's not lunch yet," I reminded him.

"Are you coming home with me?" he asked. I nodded. I'm going to stay with him until he feels a little better. House yawned.

"Go to sleep and I'll wake you up when lunch comes," I told him.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and was asleep within seconds.

As the nausea I had been feeling since the bus accident hit, I leaned back in the chair.

"How's he doing?" Cameron asked, whispering.

"Tired, in pain, and sad," I answered.

"Are you okay with everything?" Cameron asked.

"These past few days have just stressed me out," I explained. She sighed.

"Chase and I are planning on visiting him at home. Foreman, Kutner, and Taub might come too."

"He'll complain, but he'll like that," I told her.

I woke House up when his lunch came. Despite the fact that he had been hungry earlier, he barely ate any food.

"You need to eat," I reminded him.

"I'm hungry, but I'm not," he said.

"At least a few more bites for me."

He nodded and ate the few more bites that I had required.

"I miss Wilson," House confessed when he was done eating.

"I know you do, Greg."

"I understand if he never talks to me again."

"He'll talk to you again," I assured him. House turned on the TV and started to watch a soap opera.

Unfortunately, exhaustion set in and he fell asleep again.

I grabbed his hand and went to sleep too.

TBC

* * *

The next chapters should be longer. Look for the update soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

I woke up to voices. Foreman was talking to House, checking to make sure he was okay.

"How are you feeling?" I asked House.

"Better," he answered.

"Don't lie," I warned him.

"I'm not lying!"

"If you're still hurting, I don't want to have you be re-admitted."

"I'm fine," House assured me.

"He should be fine to be discharged tomorrow," Foreman told me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:30 at night," House explained.

"I can't believe I slept for so long," I whined.

"You needed it Cuddy," said House.

"I must have needed it since I slept so long," I replied.

Foreman left, and Chase and Cameron entered the room.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," House answered suspiciously.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Cameron explained.

"I'm fine. Will everyone just leave me alone? It's Wilson you should be asking these questions!"

Cameron and Chase shot me a shocked look.

"Calm down," I told House.

"Your blood pressure's starting to rise," Chase warned him.

A few minutes later, House finally calmed down. Chase and Cameron left.

House and I watched TV until midnight, when he fell asleep. I followed about five minutes later.

I woke up at 7:30. Wilson was staring at the sleeping House.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, yawning.

"I came to see how House was doing," Wilson answered.

"If he wakes up, don't yell at him."

"I'm not going to yell at him, Cuddy."

"I know you're grieving, Wilson. It's not House's fault. Don't take it out on him. He feels guilty enough."

"He should feel guilty," Wilson bit out. I glared at him.

"I can't believe you just said that, James Evan Wilson!" I hissed.

"Don't full name me, Elisabeth Abigail Cuddy!" I gasped at Wilson.

"I thought the three of us agreed to never refer me to as Elisabeth," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Lisa. I'm not thinking straight."

"It's okay, Wilson. But you should forgive House soon. He thinks you hate him."

"I can't deal with this right now," Wilson told me. He turned around and walked out.

I can't believe Wilson just did that. This is driving me crazy. I don't know how much longer I can be a rock for House and Wilson. I'm actually surprised House slept through Wilson and me fighting. He must be really tired.

I sighed and grabbed his hand. House woke up at 9:30, when Foreman came in to check on him.

"You can be discharged today," Foreman informed House and I.

House looked worried.

"I'll be right there with you," I assured House. He relaxed slightly.

When breakfast arrived, House tore into his food for the first time in days.

"You had to be starving," I commented after taking a bite of toast.

"I was hungry. Can I have pizza for dinner? Or is that off the menu until I feel better?" he asked. I smiled.

"I'll think about it," I told House. He smiled at me.

I don't know what's up with House, but I know he's still depressed about Wilson and Amber's death. Maybe he's in denial.

We sat down to watch TV after we finished with breakfast.

"I'm bored," House whined half an hour later, after the euphoria he had been experiencing finally wore off.

"Deal with it," I told him. House glared at me, and I glared back. He looked away first.

At 11:30, Foreman came in. After checking House over again, Foreman deemed him healthy enough to leave. However, he ordered House to stay in bed for a few days. House glared at Foreman, but he didn't pay attention.

I helped House get dressed, against his better wishes.

"Stop complaining or I'll do something mean," I informed him.

"I'd like to see you try," he retorted. I retaliated by stepping on one of his feet with my heels.

"Ow," he whined. I laughed.

"See what I can do?" I asked him.

"I believe you, Cuddy. Just don't do that again."

"Stop complaining then," I told House.

"I'll stop complaining if you promise not to step on my toes again."

"It's going to be the other way around," I informed House, smiling.

He stared at me suspiciously for a few minutes. "Deal," House agreed, smirking at me.

"Don't you dare plan anything evil," I warned him.

"Why would I ever do anything evil?" House asked innocently.

"Don't act innocent when we all know you're not," I said, laughing.

"I want to go home," he whined, suddenly changing the subject.

"Then let's get you discharged and back to your apartment," I told him.

One of the nurses sat House down in a wheelchair. He complained the entire time we walked to the desk. I rolled my eyes at him.

Both House and Foreman signed the discharge papers.

We were about to go outside when I began to feel dizzy.

"Are you okay?" House asked me, but he sounded so far away.

I swayed on my feet for a minute, before everything went black.

TBC

* * *

The next update should be soon. I don't know how soon, because this is my last week of high school. (Yay me!)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

I woke up to the bright lights of a hospital room.

"What happened?" I asked House.

"You passed out, Lisa. We're waiting for your test results. I tried to get someone to tell me, but they wouldn't because I'm not the patient.

"I don't know what's wrong. I just got dizzy all of a sudden," I told him.

"We'll find out what's wrong, Cuddy, and you'll be fine," House told me.

"It's just stress," I insisted.

"You wouldn't have passed out if it was just stress, Lisa."

"Why are you calling me Lisa again? You don't do that unless something's up," I pointed out as another wave of nausea hit me.

Cameron came in. "Hi, Dr. Cuddy," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is well," she said.

"Stop lying," House cried. Cameron gave him a shocked look.

"I'm not lying. There really is nothing wrong," Cameron insisted.

"Told you," I said to House, sticking out my tongue.

Cameron sighed. "Dr. Cuddy, you're pregnant. We need to do an ultrasound to confirm how far along you are."

House and I stared at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Cameron nodded.

"She sounds pretty sure," House said to me.

"I can't believe this," I sighed.

Wilson came in, and refused to look at House.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked me.

"I'm pregnant," I told him in shock.

"Congratulations, Cuddy," he said and walked out.

House turned around and kissed me. I giggled and kissed him back. House and I have been together for six months. I can't believe we're having a baby!

"We'll do the ultrasound now," Cameron told me, glaring at Wilson through the glass walls.

A few minutes, House and I were looking at the proof that I'm pregnant.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy," House told me.

"I might still miscarry," I pointed out. He glared at me.

"Stay positive, Lisa."

"He's right. And you look to be about seven weeks along," Cameron said.

"You'll need pre-natal vitamins and you're moving in with me," House informed me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You're going to be getting the best care possible, Lisa. You'll see a high risk OB/GYN of course, and your pregnancy will be monitored."

"You seem happier than I expected you to be," I said.

"It's my parasite," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes, but immediately regretted it.

"Congratulations," Cameron said. She printed out a picture of the ultrasound and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I told.

"You can leave now. Just stay calm. Your blood pressure skyrocketed, and that's why you passed out."

"I was dizzy," I said as House began to freak out a little. He really is acting weird. Amber's death and this thing with Wilson really is getting to him.

I was discharged ten minutes later, and like House, I had to leave in a wheelchair.

"I hate this," I whined.

"You need to stay off your feet," House said and I stared at him.

"I have to take care of you," I protested.

"You don't need to worry about me. I need to worry about you."

"I'll take you home," Chase said.

"And I'll take care of both of you," Wilson said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, as House shot him a panicked look.

Wilson nodded.

"He's right. You need to stay off your feet. He needs to stay off his feet. I'll take care of both of you."

I got into the car, House protesting the entire time about me being on my feet. He stopped complaining when Wilson helped him in the car.

We got to House's house a little while.

House and I were both helped out of the car, and we collapsed on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" Wilson asked us. House nodded and I shook my head.

"You need to keep your strength up," House warned me.

House is acting so weird, and now Wilson's acting weird. I hope things get better soon.

I can't believe I'm pregnant.

I'm going to be a mommy and House is going to be a daddy.

Oh my god.

TBC

* * *

I've had this planned since after I wrote the first chapter. I dropped a hint in the second chapter-the nausea Cuddy had been experiencing since the bus accident. I already know the baby's middle name, but you won't find out until Cuddy gives birth. She also has to deal with House and Wilson, even if House is acting a little weird.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

I can't believe that I'm pregnant. This is so surreal.

"You need to be careful," House warned me.

"You're okay to walk," Wilson told me, completely ignoring House. House glared for a second, but then smiled again.

"I'm fine. I'm just pregnant," I said, still not really believing the news.

"You're going to need to take things easy," House insisted.

"You can be physically active," Wilson said.

I sighed. House and Wilson aren't even talking to each other, but they're fighting. That's really weird.

"What's wrong?" House asked me.

"Nothing," I assured him.

"You need to be eating," Wilson told me.

"I'm fine," I insisted, now frustrated.

"You're carrying my parasite and you need to be healthy," House said.

"Don't call our baby a parasite," I scolded.

"That's what he thinks life is," Wilson sing-songed under his breath. I glared at him, but House completely ignored Wilson.

I sighed again. "Go to bed, House. Wilson, shut up."

"I'm not tired," House whined.

"I'm not doing anything," whined Wilson.

"Stop whining," I told them.

"I'm not," House whined, proving my point.

"Quit trying to override my happiness about the baby," I wanred.

"I'm not trying to," House complained.

"Yes you are," Wilson muttered. He shut up when I glared at him.

"Wilson, go in the living room and watch TV. I'll stay in here with House," I said.

Wilson nodded and left the bedroom.

"You need to be calm," House told me. I don't know what's wrong with Wilson and House, but whatever it is needs to stop soon.

"I am calm," I told House.

"No, you aren't. Lisa, you need to have low stress levels for the parasite."

"I do have low stress levels for the 'parasite'", I said.

"You need to have even lower stress levels then."

"House, please be quiet and go to sleep."

"I'm not tired, Lisa."

"Go to bed anyway."

He sighed. After fifteen minutes of watching TV, he finally fell asleep. I slipped into the living room.

"What is wrong with you?" I angrily asked Wilson.

"This isn't good for the baby," he dully told me.

"I'm not worried about the parasite right now. I'm worried about you, James."

"I'm fine, Lisa."

"No, you're not. You're being extremely mean to House when he did nothing to you. It wasn't his fault the bus crashed, so stop taking everything out on him."

"Lisa, go into the room. He needs you more than I do."

"I don't get you," I angrily told Wilson.

"I don't get you either, Elisabeth." I glared at him and stalked back into the bedroom.

I lay down next to House.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing," I told him.

"Love you Lisa."

I smiled at him. "I love you too, Greg."

"And I love the parasite too."

"So do I, Greg. Now go back to sleep." He complied and quickly fell asleep.

I went to the bathroom about two hours later to find Wilson also asleep.

I sat down on the toilet seat and began to cry.

TBC

* * *

I had this image of Cuddy crying by herself after Wilson and House fell asleep, because everything is finally getting to her. Look forward to more angst.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

After the crying finally stopped, I slipped back into bed with House.

"You okay?" he mumbled.

"I'm fine," I assured him and went to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, Wilson was cooking breakfast.

"Hey, Lisa," he said happily. I stared at him in shock. How did we go from angry Wilson to happy Wilson?

"Hey," I told him just as the smell of breakfast got to me and I bolted to the bathroom.

"Is that the morning sickness?" House asked, limping into the bathroom.

I nodded. "That was my first taste of morning sickness. I don't like it."

"I don't like it either," House said.

After the morning sickness finally faded, I ate the toast that Wilson made.

"Are you feeling better?" Wilson asked.

"I'm pregnant and am experiencing morning sickness," I pointed out.

"Stupid question. Sorry," he apologized. I can't believe he just apologized to me. I need to help House and Wilson.

"I'm going into work today," I announced.

"Why?" asked a now panicked House.

"You don't need to," Wilson pointed out.

"Yes, I do," I told them.

"No you don't," House protested.

"Wilson can stay here with you for five hours. I'll send Kutner in after that. Wilson, go home after Kutner comes."

I got into the car and drove to Princeton Plainsboro.

"I have a great plan to get Wilson and House talking again," I informed Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Kutner, Taub, and Hadley.

"How is that going to work?" Taub asked.

"I'm going to leave Wilson and House alone every day for five hours in a two week period. Kutner, you'll be on duty today. Taub, you're tomorrow. Cameron, you're going to be the day after that. Chase, you'll go after Cameron. Foreman, you'll be last."

"What exactly is going to happen?" Cameron asked me.

"After we leave them alone, they will have no choice but to talk. House still needs a little help, and Wilson will have to provide that help if he's the only one there. Then after House returns to work, we'll give House a case that'll turn out to be cancer. You have to offer alternate answers, but House will have to bring Wilson in."

"Won't House know it's cancer and predict it immediately?" asked Hadley.

"I'm still working out that part of the plan," I said as a wave of nausea hit me.

"Are you okay?" Foreman asked.

I nodded. "I just have the flu," I lied. No one but House, Cameron, and Wilson are to know about my pregnancy until I'm past the miscarriage point.

"I hope you feel better soon," Chase told me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Take it easy," Cameron advised.

"I will," I told her.

After everyone left, I sat back in my chair and smiled.

Operation: Get House and Wilson To Be Friends Again, is going to work.

I know it will.

TBC

* * *

I want everyone in on the plan to get Wilson and House reunited. It's going to take awhile for them to reunite, however. I don't know how long. I usually just make up the chapters as I go. That's easiest for me.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

* * *

When I got home from work, House and Wilson were watching TV, but still ignoring each other.

"They didn't talk at all. It was extremely awkward," Kutner told me. I sighed and tried to hold back the tears.

After Kutner left, I sat down on the couch in between Wilson and House.

"How are you feeling?" House asked me.

"Pregnant," I answered.

"I hope that you feel better soon," Wilson said, completely ignoring House _and _my answer.

"I am sick and tired of this," I cried, finally losing my patience with the situation.

"What are you talking about?" House asked.

"What _are _you talking about?" Wilson asked.

I sighed angrily. "I'm pregnant. I am sick and tired of you two fighting. Please talk to each other. I can't take this anymore. I know Amber's dead, but you two need to make up!" I cried, bursting into tears. I bolted into the bedroom.

I only closed my eyes for a second, and when I woke up, House was in bed with me.

"What happened?" I tiredly asked him.

"Wilson went home after you went to bed," he told me.

I sighed. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know you didn't," House said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"9:30PM," he replied.

I groaned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Stop trying to take care of me. I'm fine, House."

He looked crestfallen.

"I was only trying to help," House muttered.

"I know you are. I appreciate it. I really do."

"I love you," House told me.

I smiled. "I love you too, Greg."

"It hurts so much," he confessed.

"I know it does. I'm hurting too," I comforted.

The stress of the bus accident, Amber's death, his injuries, and the "end" of his and Wilson's relationship seemed to finally hit him. He tried to hold back sobs, but ultimately failed.

I rubbed my hand on his back as he cried earnestly.

"I didn't mean to kill Amber," he sobbed.

"You didn't kill Amber," I told him. He shook his head.

"It's my fault!" House cried.

"It is not your fault, Gregory House! I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe it," I told him.

"Don't die," he begged.

I closed my eyes. "I can't promise that. I can promise to be there for you as long as I live."

"I want Wilson to be my friend again," House wailed.

"You will be friends again. It might just take some time."

"He's never going to forgive me," he proclaimed.

"Wilson is going to forgive you, Greg. Just calm down. Why don't you go to sleep?" I asked.

"I slept mostly all day," House confessed.

"Well I just slept for a few hours, so let's talk," I said.

"I don't want to talk," he cried.

"Then we don't have to talk," I comforted.

I laid on the bed and stayed with House as he continued to cry out all of his pains.

The cries eventually stopped altogether, as House finally cried himself to sleep.

After I made sure he was definitely asleep, I began to cry myself. This has been a really stressful couple of days.

The plan needs to be stepped up a little.

The new plan will go into effect tomorrow. Wilson and House need to be friends again because if House actually cried over something for once, then this is worse than I originally thought.

I wonder if Wilson is crying over everything too. He may be crying over Amber, but I hope he's crying over the thing with House.

Tomorrow, the plan will work. I'll make sure it does.

If it doesn't, I don't know what will repair House and Wilson's relationship.

TBC

* * *

I was planning on this being the final chapter, but I changed my mind. Next chapter should be up tomorrow, and that might be the final chapter. The epilogue will either be up with it or the next. I was thinking about going on through Cuddy's pregnancy after Wilson and House make up, but it's up to you. Should I continue through Cuddy's pregnancy or end it tomorrow? I can go longer. I actually do want to go on longer, but tell me if I should continue or end it tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

* * *

Over the next few days, my morning sickness increased and Wilson and House stopped talking to each other completely.

"I hate morning sickness," I whined to House. He sighed.

"Lisa, you're going to be experiencing this for awhile. Get used to it."

"I will get used to it," I told him.

"Are you sure?" House asked. I know he's concerned, but he's driving me crazy. He and Wilson need to be friends again. I can't take this much longer.

"I'm sure," I assured House. It is sweet that he worries about me, but he can't be focused on me and the baby the entire time. I haven't even made it to twelve weeks yet, so I may still miscarry.

"I love you," he told me in all seriousness. I smiled. House doesn't tell me he loves me very often. He believes that I should just know. Our first major fight as a couple was about whether or not he loved me.

"I love you too," I told him, smiling. He smiled back, but I could see it was forced. This thing with Wilson is hurting him so bad I don't know what to do.

Two days later, I finally came up with a good plan: I locked Wilson and House into the janitor's closet.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cameron asked over the loud pounding of Wilson and House knocking on the door.

I nodded. "This is the only way I could get them into the same room," I confessed.

"I just hope it works," Foreman yelled over the insistent pounding.

"You're not getting out until your issues are resolved," I yelled at the door.

"I don't like you," an angry Wilson informed me.

"That's okay, Wilson. I don't like you much right now."

"Lisa, let me out," House whined.

"I'm not letting you out yet," I told him.

"You're not very nice," House whined again, sounding like a little boy. I hope the baby is a girl. Wow, I'm getting really off track. What was House saying to me again?

"You look confused," Cameron said.

"What did House say to me again?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" House asked through the door.

"That wasn't it. I think I'm having the pregnancy memory problems," I said. This isn't cool. I don't like my memory going like this. Pregnancy is not cool when you start forgetting stuff.

"This is going to be great," House sarcastically told Wilson. Yay, they're finally talking again!

A few hours later, Foreman left the boys out of the closet after they finally talked over their issues and became friends. I may have forgotten that I left them in there. I'm glad Foreman remembered.

"It's nice being friends with Wilson again," House told me as we lay in bed.

"I'm glad," I told him.

Now that Wilson and House are friends again, all I have to worry about is my pregnancy.

TBC

* * *

I know many many women experience memory problems during pregnancy. I don't know exactly when it starts, but I figure seven or eight weeks is a good time for it to start. Now, the rest of the story is going to be about Cuddy's pregnancy.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D or General Hospital.

**AN: I'm going to fit the pregnancy into all one chapter, because I can't keep dragging the story on. The epilogue will be up next.**

* * *

When I reached the twelfth week of my pregnancy without any problems, House and I celebrated. We went out to a restaurant with Wilson. House shuddered when he saw a bus, but Wilson and I talked to him until the panic passed.

"We'll tell everyone tomorrow," I promised House when we got home. I moved in with House after his accident. After he recovered, he moved into my house with me.

"That'll be nice," he told me. He kissed me and I giggled. It's so nice to be happy for once. House still has a bad night occasionally, but he's getting better now.

The next day, I announced my pregnancy to the board. They were happy, and surprisingly accepted my pregnancy, even after I told them House was the father.

House announced my pregnancy to Taub, Kutner, Hadley, and Foreman in the middle of a case, shocking them all. Foreman told Chase and Cameron, who both congratulated me.

As I entered my fourth month of pregnancy, I finally began to show.

"I'm fat," I whined to House one morning.

"Marry me," he said. I stared at him in shock.

"Why did you say that?" I asked him, still shocked.

"Because I love you," House told me, shrugging.

I smiled at him. "I love you too. And the answer's yes." He smiled at me and kissed me. We made out for a few minutes.

"When are we going to get married?" I asked House on the way to work.

"Take this weekend off. We'll go to Vegas."

"What about Wilson and our parents?" I questioned. I know that my parents won't care when I get married: I'm one of twelve children, and I'm the fourth born. They've already been to eleven weddings, and there are already twenty grandchildren. I'll add their twenty-first, but my sister Melinda is adding the twenty-second and twenty-third. She's seven months pregnant with twins.

"We'll invited Wilson, my minions-former and current, our parents, and your siblings," he told me, shrugging.

"Can we do that in five days?" I asked him. I don't know how we're going to get everyone to fly out to Vegas in only a few days.

"We can do that in five days," House assured me. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it, and smiled back.

I'm going to be Lisa Cuddy-House. I like the hyphenated last name. Cuddy-House sounds great together.

When I got to my office, I called my mother. She'll spread the news to my siblings. She can't keep a secret all. If you tell Michelle Cuddy anything, the whole family will know in under an hour.

I don't want to have a big family. I think I only want one to three kids. Growing up in a big family was really hard and annoying. I never had any space growing up.

"Michelle Cuddy speaking," announced my mother. I rolled my eyes. Mom always answers the same way, even though she knows who's on the phone.

"Hi, Mom," I told her.

"Elisabeth, how nice of you to call," she squealed happily. I winced. My mother has such a bubbly personality. I still don't know how she managed to raise eleven girls and one son in the same house. She also still refers to me as Elisabeth, despite the fact that everyone else calls me Lisa.

I took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm getting married this weekend in Vegas. Everyone is invited," I told her. I held the phone away from my ear as Mom screamed excitedly.

"I'll call everyone right away," she assured me. I can tell that she's happy. She always liked House.

"That's good. I'll see you this weekend," I told her. She squealed again and I hung up the phone.

House came limping into my office. "Wilson is coming, and so is everyone else," he announced.

"So are my parents and siblings," I told him, smiling. House always asks me the same question every time I tell him about my siblings.

"What are they all named?" House asked me.

"My oldest sister is Virginia Cuddy-Winston. She's three years older than me, and has two sons. She lives in Florida."

"Why does someone named Virginia live in Florida?" my confused fiancée asked me. I smiled.

"I don't know what influenced Ginny to move to Florida," I told him. Seriously, I still don't know why. She got knocked up at eighteen, and just bolted to Florida.

"Name all of your siblings," House whined. I rolled my eyes, but complied.

"My second oldest sister is Ivy Cuddy-Jamison. She lives in South Carolina and has one daughter. Ivy is two years older than me.

"So far, we have Virginia and Ivy. Where do your parents come up with all these names?" House seriously asked me. I shrugged.

"My older sister is Phillipa Jeanine Marswell. She's fourteen months older than me. Phillipa lives in California with her five kids," I told him. Phillipa and I are really close because of the small age difference.

"Then you were born, as Elisabeth Abigail Cuddy," he said. I rolled my eyes. He always likes to add that part, because I got a somewhat normal name, unlike my three older sisters.

"After me is my brother Logan. He's exactly twelve months and three days younger than me. He lives in Nebraska and has four kids," I explained. House seriously makes me go through this every time I explain my siblings.

"Tell me all of them," he whined. I glared at him.

"Just for that, I'm just going to list my other siblings: Staci, Laura, Gianna, Melinda, Olivia, Andrea, and Gretchen," I told him smugly. He glared back at me. He likes to hear me list all of my siblings, where they live, and how many kids they have. It gets annoying sometimes.

As predicted, my parents and siblings all showed up for my wedding. Melinda couldn't because of her pregnancy, but I understood.

I became Dr. Cuddy-House on Sunday.

Two months passed, and I entered my sixth month of pregnancy.

This pregnancy is finally driving me up the wall. My ankles are swollen, my back hurts, I have mood swings, and rampant cravings. The baby kicks up a storm, and is awake when I'm trying to sleep.

I think Greg and I are having a boy. He thinks I'm having a girl. We still refer to her as the parasite. It's a habit now, but is also a pet name.

I can't wait until Baby Cuddy-House makes his appearance into the world. House will only talk about girl names, and I'll only talk about boy names. The hospital has a bet about the gender, birthday, weight, and name. Wilson's in charge.

Wilson is doing a whole lot better now. It's been four months since Amber's death, but he's slowly recovering. He hasn't been on a date yet, but I know that will come in time.

Right now, he's just going to stay single and mourn Amber for a little while longer. House goes over every weekend, and they watch movies. House grieved for Amber in his own way, and he and Wilson grieved together. One night, I went with my husband, and all three of us grieved together.

I love referring to House as my husband. We still call each other by our last names, but we don't care. We've always referred to ourselves at that way. The most important thing is that we love each other.

Another month passed, and as I got bigger, my blood pressure began to rise.

"You don't look okay," my husband told me.

"I feel fine," I assured him, despite the dizziness I was experiencing. I'm seven months pregnant, and pretty miserable. I can't wait until the baby's born. He'll be the most beautiful baby I've ever seen in my entire life.

I went to walk again, but the dizziness hit me again. Luckily, Taub was standing next to me as everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy-House," said my OB/GYN. House was staring at me.

"What happened?" I asked as the headache pounded against my skull.

"Your blood pressure skyrocketed and you collapsed," House informed me.

"Is there anything wrong with me or the baby?" I asked, concerned.

"Your blood pressure is still a little high. You're an older woman, Lisa. Because of your previous miscarriage, I am a little worried. You will be put on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy," my doctor explained.

Great. I'll be stuck in bed for a few months, and I won't even be able to work.

"I'll hire a nurse to watch you while I'm working," House promised.

"I'll be fine," I assured him.

"Lisa, you will have someone there in case something happens. I don't want something to happen to you, and no one is there to help," he explained, sounding deadly serious.

I sighed. "Fine, hire a nurse," I told him.

He smiled. "You'll be taken care of by the best," he promised me.

The next day, after being held overnight for observation, I went home.

House hired a nurse named Amanda. When Amanda can't work, or House can't be home, he sends Taub, Kutner, Taub, Wilson, or Foreman to watch over me. He's very overprotective of me and our son. He'll be a great father, I think. House loves me so much that I cry sometimes. I blame that on my rampant hormones.

"Dr. Cuddy-House, you have the most wonderful husband," Amanda told me one day as we watched General Hospital. I've really gotten into soap operas since my bed rest started.

"He's not this way around everyone else. He keeps this side hidden from everyone except for me," I explained.

"Then he loves you a lot," Amanda said. She smiled.

"What's up with you?" I asked curiously, wondering what she smiling about.

She sighed. "I'm getting married," she announced. I squealed and hugged as best as I could.

"What's he like?" I asked her. I've been getting involved in everyone's business now. It's another side effect of my bed rest. At least that's what I'm telling everyone else.

"He's such a gentleman. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone else," she confessed. I smiled.

"Then he's the one for you, Mandy. He's your soul mate," I explained.

She sighed happily. "I just know that we're going to last forever," Amanda confessed.

"Then it will last forever," I told her. Amanda does seem a whole lot happier now that she's engaged.

When House came home, I made Amanda promise to call me later that night. House just gave me a look, but I ignored it.

Another month passed, and I entered my eighth month of pregnancy.

"I can't wait until you're born," I whispered to the little boy inside of me. I have the perfect name for him: Oliver James Cuddy-House. House convinced the baby's a girl. However, he told me that everyone will shorten Oliver James to OJ. He has a point, but I love the name Oliver so much. And Wilson means so much to us.

Oliver kicked in response, and I smiled. He's such a happy little boy who loves to kick me at all times. It's annoying sometimes, but he's a baby. He can't help it. The parasite thing caught on, and now Taub, Kutner, Hadley, Chase, and Cameron are referring to him as a parasite. I got Cameron to refer to him as Oliver the other day, but she only called him that once.

"Oliver is such a perfect name," Amanda told me. She and her boyfriend are planning their wedding for next day. Amanda already promised me that Oliver could be a baby ring bearer.

"I've always loved the name," I confessed to her. When I was growing up, my siblings and I all played house together. I always had a son named Oliver. It's such a perfect name.

"My favorite name for a boy is Joseph," she explained.

"That's a good name," I conceded. No matter what, Oliver is going to be the name of my son. House is convinced the baby is a girl, but I'm going to prove him wrong.

Amanda and I watched chick flicks the entire day. She called her boyfriend after House came home, and told him she was going to be late. We continued to watch chick flicks until midnight. House helped me to bed, and Amanda went home.

I woke up at 6:15AM, to Oliver kicking me. I winced and rubbed my stomach. It seems to be Kick Mommy Awake Day. He usually kicks me all day on one of those days.

I can't wait until Oliver arrives. That's going to be such a great day. I've wanted to be a mother for a long time, and I can't believe it's going to happen in less than a month.

"How's little Isabelle or Isabella?" House asked me when he woke up about an hour later. House is still convinced the baby's a girl. He wants to name the little girl (My little Oliver should not be called a little girl!) Isabelle or Isabella. He can't decide on which version he wants to use.

"Oliver is fine," I told him. He glared at me. Wilson refuses to get in on the argument of whether we're having Oliver or Isabelle/Isabella. I know for a fact (from Taub) that Wilson bet that the baby is a girl. Traitor.

Three weeks passed, and I finally entered my ninth month of pregnancy. Oliver is going to arrive soon.

I sighed angrily.

"What's wrong?" a concerned Amanda asked me.

"I can't wait until Oliver's born. I feel miserable," I whined. Amanda laughed. I glared at her.

"That'll all be over soon," she assured me, smiling. Of course she's smiling. She hasn't been knocked up yet and isn't nine months pregnant.

Two weeks passed. I am now two weeks overdue. This is driving me crazy. My doctor is going to induce me if I don't go into labor soon.

House has been driving me nuts since I hit the ninth month. He won't leave me alone. He calls me every single hour, checking up on me. Amanda's even getting irritated with him, although she claims it's sweet that he's so worried about him.

I winced as the pain in my back hit again.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked, clearly worried.

"My back hurts," I confessed. She stared at me.

"How long has it been hurting, Lisa?"

"For a few hours," I explained, wondering why she was now freaking out.

She sighed. "Lisa, you've been in labor all morning," she cried. I stared at her in shock.

"I'm not in labor," I insisted. I'm not. Oliver's not ready to be born yet.

"Lisa, snap out of your denial. Oliver's coming, whether you want him to or not," she insisted.

"I'm not in labor," I cried, as the back pain finally faded.

"Yes, you are," Amanda said. She got out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" I demanded. She better not be calling House. I'm not in labor. Really.

"I'm calling your husband," she informed me.

"I'm not in labor," I screeched. Amanda winced.

"What's wrong?" House asked. I heard him through the phone.

"Your wife is in labor, and she's in denial," Amanda explained.

"I'm not in labor," I cried again.

House arrived ten minutes later, with Wilson and his team in tow. They helped me into the car, and drove me to the hospital. The entire drive, I insisted that I was not in labor.

My denial exploded in a haze of pain when my water broke after we entered the hospital. I stared in shock at the now wet floor.

After several hours of labor (Seventeen, horribly long hours of labor), I was finally ready to push.

I began to cry out in pain as I pushed. I decided to go the all-natural route for the labor. I seriously regret that decision.

About ten minutes after I first started pushing, the baby began to cry.

"What is it?" I asked, even though I knew that it was going to be a boy-My little baby Oliver.

TBC

* * *

I meant to update earlier, but I had a busy weekend. Who do you think is right about the baby's gender, House or Cuddy? The epilogue should be up tomorrow.


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

**Epilogue**

In the year 2039, Doctor Isabella Amber Cuddy-House walked through the halls of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She was on her way to diagnose a patient. Isabella had been her parents' first child, but not their only child.

Isabella had been two when her younger brother Oliver Gregory Cuddy-House was born. Oliver was now a lawyer, and hadn't followed in his parents' footsteps, unlike Isabella. Isabella had been four when her younger sister Alexandra Grace Cuddy-House had been born. Ally was now a pediatrician, having also followed in her parents' footsteps.

Isabella loved her job. She was so great at it, considering she had been around medicine her entire life.

"How are you doing?" asked Isabella's best friend-Jacob Andrew Chase, son of Robert Chase and Alison Cameron-Chase.

"I'm doing great, Jake," Isabella told him, smiling.

"That's good," Jake told her. Isabella and Jake were in love with each other, but neither one would admit it. It was driving the Cuddy-House family and the Cameron-Chase family nuts.

"Hey, big sister," Ally called. Isabella rolled her eyes. Ally was always trying to annoy her with something.

"What's up?" she asked. Isabella hoped it was good.

"I'm getting married," Ally announced. Isabella squealed and hugged her.

"That's so great," Isabella told her. She was happy for her little sister.

"We're planning the wedding for next year," Ally explained, as her fiancée-Adam Foreman-came up to her.

"I'm happy for you," Isabella assured her younger sister. She hugged her again.

After diagnosing her patient correctly, Isabella went to her parents' house for dinner.

"This is wonderful news," Lisa said to Ally. She had wanted someone in the family to get married.

"Thanks, Mom," Ally said.

"I don't want you to do any gross stuff," House whined.

The year passed, and Ally and Adam got married.

At the wedding, Isabella and Jake finally confessed they were in love with each other.

Everyone was happy for them.

Isabella and Jake married, and had four children of their own. House gave his daughter away, and Wilson tried to help him give her away.

Their friendship had been ruined for awhile, but everything was back to normal.

Everything was great.

The End

* * *

I planned for the baby to be a girl this entire time. I wasn't really sure how to end it, so sorry about that. Look for a new House fic soon.


End file.
